Fire Emblem: Dark Future
by ultramanblack147
Summary: A Fire Emblem story set in the future...Where a descendant of Chrom must recapture his family legacy and protect the world from the dark forces that are coming to destroy it...
1. The Beggining of the End

**FLASHBACK**

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

Chrom stood up from his nightmare. Sumia also woke up and she hugged her husband tighly.

"Chrom, what's wrong? Were you having that dream again?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just having a bad dream."

"You mean the one where..."

"Yeah, that one."

Chrom shooked his head in his hands and laid back down. He put one arm around Sumia and the other on the back of his head.

"Something bad is gonna happen. I just know it. I don't know what, and I don't know when, and I don't know who...

 **FLASHBACK ENDS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, wassup everybody my nam eis ultramanblack147! So im kinda a newbie in the fire emblem series, my dad got me the game for my birthday and i really dig it, uits a lot of fun. But I also had this cool idea for a story and I hope you guys agree, well anyway later!**

* * *

The world was a much more different place. Once the land was full of kings and swords, now the world is full of big corporations tyrannizing over the little guy. Some time long ago there was a boom of technology, a new rennasonce that changed everything from how it was before. No longer was there castles made of stone, now it was towers made of steel and glass.

Now it is 50,000 years later and my name is Kolfax Lodestar. I'm a thief who lives and works in the shadows to fight agains those big corporations. They control the government, they control the police, they control everything in this world. If you look up at those big hollow screens, you can see those CEOs promising you blue skies but the small clouds drown out the sun. We haven't had a day of sunshine since before I was born. So I make sure to do everything I can to sabatage and destroy this evil system from the inside out. And right now, I'm after some tech that will go for a good price on the black market...

I switched my goggles from hunter vision to infrared to see the camera lasers. They were positioned all around the room but I could see the blind spots in them. I pulled out my silenced pistol which I called the Rapier and shot the cameras down.

"that was easy" I said while I blew the smoke off the end of my pistol and crawled through the airduct.

I dropped into the halls right on top of a guard and put a bullet between his brains. I check real quick to see if anyone saw me; just like I thought, no one noticed. As I dragged the body into the shadows I noticed that he wasn't bleeding at all. Synthetic guards...good think I brought my armor piercing bullets.

I had planned my entrance well so my target was only 12 yards ahead of me, behind that wall. I reached back into my bag and grabbed my semtex. Placing it on the wall, I muttered to myself.

"This is gonna hurt..."

I lit the semtex and dove away. I covered my head and the wall exploded down. Through the rubble, I saw what I came here for, the RX 3000 portable digi-scanner. I tapped my visor again and it scanned the room for traps, but there was nothing. Walking over, I picked it up off the table and put it in my bag.

But suddenly, an alaram went off! The whole building was flashing red, and I could hear more guards on their way.

"Good thing I know how to improvise" I said, pulling the pin from a grenade.

A guard turned the corner anf came face to face with my grenade. It exloded and robotic pieces went everywhere. But I knew I had to keep moving. As more guards came in I shot them all with my Rapier pistol but then one of them got in close and I had to go hand to hand.

"Bring it on...bitch."

I frontflipped so that my legs would land on his shoulders and then twisted my legs around his head so that the dude's neck broke. From there I jumped off his body and back up into the vent, and with a laugh, it looked like I wasn't even there.

Back on the roof, I looked down at the streets below. Down there, you couldn't walk a single step without either getting harrassed by gangs or the private militaries. That's why I prefer to take the rooftops. After that, I looked up at the sky and I was so high up I could almost see space.

I was about to take a minute to think about things when I could hear the guards coming up behind me. No time. I turned around to greet them.

"There he is!" they said. "Get him!"

I stood on the edge of the building with a smirk on my face. I crosed my arms and replied back, "Sorry boys; sayonara assholes" and I fell backwards off the building.

* * *

 **A/N Yeah bet you didn't see that coming! But yeah so this is gonna take place in the future, i know what your thinking but PLEASE hold on and a lot more fire emblem stuff will show up soon. Anyways, hope you guys stick around, R &R, hope you likie it and if youd on't, I'lL MAKE YOU log off!**


	3. News From Freinds

**A/N yooooo guys it's ub147, let me know what you think of this and make sure to read the ending autor's note as well. oh, and have a fun time, like always**

* * *

The giuards ran and looked off the side of the building. I don't know what they expected to see but what they saw wasn't anywhere near what they expected. I flipped them off as I hang-glided away through the sky, saying "see ya suckers" under my breathe.

As I flew back to base, I hacked into the rebel comms network and contacted my group.

"This is Ghost One reporting in **(A/N, yeah I love the word ghost and I love all things like it, for more details see my other story CALL OF DUTY: BLOOD DIAMONDS** (A/N totally not just asking u guys to check out my other stuff haha but please if you could then do it)

"KRRRRRRSSSSSSTTTTTTT...Hey Kolfax" said Mizu. Mizu is our tech person and she handles all the comms.

"Mizu, I retireved the package and I'll be coming in hot. Prep the lab for my arrival."

"Thanks, will due. Oh, by the way, I got a call from my dad, he wants to talk to you.

"Urrrggghhhh" I said. Mizu's dad is the head of the A.C.R, the Anti-Corporation Resistance in the city. We never really saw eye to eye, considering me and my crew never wanted to be a part of even their organization. I guess he thinks we're too rogue in that way. But fine, if the old geezer is looking to reach me, I'll play along.

Immediately my call was sent up the line and I was talking to Mizu's dad.

"Haha hey Kolfax it's nice to hear from you again" said the leader.

"Yeah...Commander Tunguska...I'm aaaaaalllllllllllll ears."

"I'm calling to let you know that we heard some intel from one of our shadowrunners on the dark net and I sent some of that your way in case it peaks your interest."

"Wait, you have people on the dark net!?"

"Not just the dark net, the deep web."

I considered the offer. I know my team is always up to the challenge, especially if we can keep some of the price to ourselves.

""Yeah, you can keep all of it Kolfax. I mean, there's plenty to go around haha these fat cats. I just ask that you reconsider my offer to-

"Not a chance, Mr. Takashiro. I told you, I work alone. I don't play well with others slowing me down."

"I know Kolfax, I just want you to think about it."

My call had some interference as I flew between some buidings.

"Well Kolfax I have to go, I'm planning an elite mission. Tell my daughter I said hello."

"Tsk, I said and then I hanged up. Right then I was glidiing towards a warehouse which had no doors on the outside. Instead, the roof opened up to let me drop in, I landed down in the middle of the room on one knee with a smirk on my face.

"Hmph."

I heard some activity behind me and I instinctively pulled out my Rapier (the gun) and spun around to face whoever it was. But instead it was just Mizu waving at me.

"Hey Kolfax, so did my dad want to say anything to me?"

I put my guns away and walked over to the table. I put the scanner down and went over to Mizu.

"Yeah,. he says hi."

I looked over at Mizu, she has bright pink hair and gold eyes that always look like she was looking for answers. She always wears this shirt with a red jacket and dark blue studded jeans. As I told you, she is the tech person of the group, so obivously she was working on this thing and had a big wrench in both hands with grease all over.

"So" I said as I stood there, "where's the rest of the group"

Then I felt a big gun pointed straight into my back and a familiar voice that I knew all too well.

"I could have snuck up on you from a mile away, Kolfax...you need to be more careful" said Jac.

Jac is the big man of the group, he's strong but silent and always brings the heavy artillery to the gunfights **(A/N hey so originally I named this guy Jak with a k but thinking about it I don't wanna confuse anyone with the Jak from Jak X Combat Racing, I admit yueah I played that game so that's how I got the idea in the first place but this charater is way different and I don't want anyone sayin I was ripping ANYTHING off so I changed his name to Jac, ok thanks for listening :DDD)**

I just chuckled and told him "you think I haven't thought of that? I always have a second man, and here he comes right now"

The fourth member of our crew dropped in right on top of Jac's shoulders and pointed HIS GUN at Jac.

"Yeah take it easy big guy, we don't want any trouble" said Baxxter.

Baxxter is like the total opposite of Jac, he's short and witty, he always has something to say while Jac is silent most of the time, but they're both deadly, though while Jac uses his guns, Baxxter uses his speed and agilty to mess you up.

Baxxter and I laughed and we put our guns away. We all just knew each other that well that we could pull funny sh*t like that. Baxxter got on his hoverboard like he always does and rode over to the table where I put the scanner.

"Whooaaaa hey, so you really got it, huh?" he said.

"Yep," said Mizu, "the RX-3000 portable digi-scanner. Made by the Obelisk Copropration, this device allows anyone to modify their or anyones genertic information in the GPD global personnel database."

I'm glad Mizu was there to explain all that cuz I didnt know any of that crap, I steal the tech and take the digi-credits, I don't care about what it is.

As Mizu was talking that Baxxter scanned his face with the device then put his hand on top of the screen.

"Well look at that! I'm the CEO of Obelisk and I'm sending all of his - I mean, MY secret emails!"

"Hey take it easy" said Jac "it's just a prototype, we don't know how many charges it has left."

I was cracking up on the inside but I kept a straight face. Baxxter was wild like that but he meant good.

"Hey Baxxter does your hoverboard need any repairs" said Mizu.

"Yeah I thought I was goin a little slow" he said. "Anything you can do about that?"

"It's probably the electric carborater. Bring it here" she said wile spinning the wrench in her hands.

"Alright, let's get to business" I said. "MIzu, your dad sent us some info he wants me to see. What did he send us?"

"Oh, we got the files right before you arrived. check the printer."

Jac was right over there so he grabbed the papers and tossed them my way. I read through them but it was a lot of boring stuff until I landed on one that cought my eye - a prized possession held by the CEO of the Gamma Corporation. Right in front of me was a picture from a hacked surveillance cam showing a mysterious box with...with my family seal on the lock.

"The Lodestar family seal?" I asked myself. "What is that...whatever it is, it belongs to me."

I looked up in the papers who has the box and it showed that the box was held by the president of the Gamma Corporation in his office up on the 741'st floor.

"No...not the Gamma Corp" I thought. "They're the ones who killed my father...Wyllyam Lodestar."

I shed a single tear as I thought of dad. Dad used to be the leader of the resistance and he taught me everything I know until he was killed by a mysterious assassin wearing a mask who was hired by the Gamma corporation. I didn't see his face but I'll never forget what he looked like that day. When he was killed, Mr. Takahashi aka Mizu's father stepped up to lead the resistance and became Commander Tunguska Takahashi, the new leader of the resistance, but after that I never really felt at home under him and I left to be an independent operator after that. My friends joined me too, including the commander's older daughter.

I balled up my hands in anger. I knew what mission was next.

"LIsten up team, it's time to get back in the action" I said. "We've rested long enough - be ready to jump in five" I said.

"Where are we going, boss?" asked Baxxter.

"The top floor," I said, "of Gamma Corp."

* * *

 **A/n hey so if your waiting for the fire emblem stuff, the PLEASE wait till next chapter, that's when it's really gonna come in but i gotta set everything up, i realy hope u all understnand, please let me know what you think and I'll see u all next time where some real BIG THINGS are gonna happen. Alright everyone, ub147 out!  
**


	4. Ancestors Arising At Gamma Corps

**A?N as I said, this is where the fire emblem stuff really comes in, please I know its been slow but now is where things really get strted.**

* * *

I pulled my grappling hook tight to know that it was secure. We were 300 stories up in the air on the side of Gamma Corp's main ofice. The wind was strong and cold but not as much as my blue eyes. As we kept walking up the side, Baxxter complained again.

"Ugggghhhh, are we there yet?" he said.

"You know we'd never get past the checkpoints down below" I said. "This is the only way we can reach our destination cleanly and professionaly. "

"Translated for you, dummy, means 'quit your bitchin" said Jac. Baxxter just looked annoyed but he knew we were right.

"Besides" I said. Smiling, "this is our stop."

I crouched down then pushed off the window and at the last second, I let go of the rope and smashed right throung it. I hit the ground with a hard thud but did a roll and landed with my guns straight forward. Jac and Baxxter came in behind me and cut the rope so no one could follow. Thwy pointed they're guns in opposite directions to.

"Alright everybody, go silent and activate your radar visions."

All of us flipped on our visors and immediately we could see perfect in the Dark halls. I pulled out my transmitter and radioed back to base.

"Mizu, we're in" I said.

"Okay Kolfax, be careful about the guards. The stairs should be north-northeast of your current position.

Baxxter groaned. "In ENGLISH please" he said.

"Gamma corporation has replaced all their security with elite top-of-the line robots capable of nutralizing threats in under a milli second. Keep your guard up and come back in one piece."

"Roger, over and out" I said. I set my transmitter to silent and we got in Triangle Formation.

"Okay team sweep and clear".

We went through the halls but they were dead quite, no guards around and not even a mouse could squeak. I was just about to let my guard down when I turned a corner and was FACE TO FACE with one of the androids. I quickly pulled back around the corner and shushed everyone.

"What is it, boss?" said Baxxter.

"Three bogies, nine o clocl" I wispered to them.

"Oh man oh man what are we gonna do" said Baxxter.

"I guess we'll have to go around."

Jac was shacking his head. He lifted his gun up to his shoulder and then started walking back towards the corner.

"Well I say we go through" he said.

Inside I was panicking, like my eyes almost shot right out of my face. I reached out to Jac but he was already out of reach, "Jac, no, what are you doing!", I said as he reached the corner and turned to face the guards. He stared at them for a second before looking back at us.

"They're off."

I looked at him, "what" I said.

"They're off. Come see for yourself."

Baxxter and I tuned the corner and was shoked to see that nobody had moved. All of them were standing there with their head hanging down and there guns at their sides. Not even their activation lights were active.

"Huh, that's weird" said Mizu.

Baxxter walked right up to one and waved his fingers in thir face. "Helloooooooooo" he said as he knocked on their skulls. "Anyone hooooooooome?"

"Baxxter keep your guard up" I said. "We don't know what caused this, and I don't want to get ambushrd by stupid robots. We're almost to the stairs, keep up."

We started to walk away, Baxxer and I, but then we heard the sound of heavy gunfire from Jac's LMG (LightMachine Gun).. I instinctively ducked then pulled my guns out and pointed them back around, to see Jac blowing the three robots away in a hail of gunfire. He wasn't smiling but I could tell he was enjoying himself.

"HEY MAN WHAT THE HELL" I screamed.

Jac watched the androids fall to the floor then turned around and said "I ain't gonna leave until I destroy a couple hundred of these droids. You came here for a fight, but I came here for a massacre."

He opened the door to the stirs and started up them. Baxxter and I just shrugged and followed along.

 **THE 739** **TH** **FLOOR***

 **BAXXTER POV~~**

"Huff...huff...hufff...Jesus Christ Kolfax did we really have to climb all these stairs man, why couldn't we have just taken the elevator bro" said Baxxter.

"Because we would have set off the alarms Baxxter, you know the rules."

Then suddenly the alarms went off, flashing red lights and lound sounds in my ear.

"Speak of the devil!" I said. "Alot of good that did us!"

On all the floors below us, the door to the stairs slammed open and robots poured onto the stairwell. The all began to shoot at us as they climbed up to our location.

I got a big smirk on my faced and pulled out my hoverboard.

"I hope you've got your second wind, boys" I said to Kolfax and Jac. "Race you to the top!"

 **KOLFAX POV ONCE AGAIN**

Baxxter zipped away, leaving the two of us to return fire. Jac aimed his gun over the railing and blew the androids heads clean off with precision shots. Then I kicked the door open to break the lock. In front of me, I saw Baxxter taking on a whole swarm of guards, He was jumping on their backs and taking them out with his EMP blades in style. I knew he was having a lot of fun. I pulled out my dual Rapiers and dropped the last guy of this wave as I turned the knob on the Gamma Corp presidents's office and pulled it open. I could hear more robots coming.

I could tell this guy had an easy life, his office was huge, like 30 by 30 each with a cool desk and a really comfortable chair, it was made of nice leather with good armrests and it felt really good to sit in, if you raise it up you have to be heavy enough to lower the chair back down but it feels really solid and you don't feel like your gonna fall down if you lean back in it. If I can summarize it up it's a pretty damn good chair ( **A/N kinda like my stepdad's chair, Im using it right now to write this story L:** And behind it on the desk was my prize: the mysterious package with my family seal on it.

I walked up slowly to the case on the desk. Inside I was filled with so many questions. What could be in the box I thought? What has my dad been keeping from me all these years? What could be so important that it's come back to hant me now, now of all times? I wondered all these questions as I put the key in the lock and slowly turned.

"Kolfax! Kolfax what are you doing bro" said Baxxter. "We gotta get moving!"

He and Jac we blocking the door so nothing was getting in or out. Still that didn't stop the robots from trying to break oped the door but the two of them were keeping it close.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here, Lodestar" said Jac.

Taking a deep breaths, I flung open the box to see what was inside. And inside...was a blade. A blade without a handle. And on the blade, embossed in the blade was the name FALCHION.

"A blade?" I asked? "But how?" Still, I suddenly felt a strong attraction to it.

"KOLFAAAAAAAX" yelled Baxxter. "COME ONE BRO"

I knew it was now or never, and I grasped the blade in my hands. Suddenly, the blade began to glow, and so did I. I felt something inside me, something very powerful indeed that was showing itself for the first time. My eyes opened wide and my hair suddenly changed colors to blue and I began to shout. Then, my family bloodline came out in me and I unleashed powers I never knew I always had!

I calapced to one knee and was panting hardly. Baxxter was really worried about what happened.

"KOlfax...you okay bro."

Slowly I got back up and I turned around. My eyes were glowing pure white-gold and I put the blade away, pulling out my dual Rapier pistols.

"Get out of the way" I said. "I'll take care of this."

Jac and Baxxter nodded and rolled out of the way. I charged toward the door and screamed the name of a move I just learned from my ancestors.

"GREAT...AETHER!"

I charged at the door and busted through it so hard that the door flew off the hinges and I flattened a dude under it. Then I pointed my guns to bothe sides and took down the enemies first with a Luna and then a Sol attack. As they fired at me, I backflipped through their shots back to my feet and took out more of them. As they fell back, I heard Mizu's voice in my ear.

"Kolfax! Kolfax! Your bio-readings are off the charts. Are you olay!"

"Better than ever, Mizu. I'll fill you in when I get back-"

Sudenly I was blindsighted by a bullet straight to my side, I fell to my knees again from the shock but my Aegis triggered so it halved the damage, then I smirked a vengeful vicious grin and jumped back up. I used Counter to counterattack at the guy who shot me and blew him back intot he other wall. Baxter and Jac stood there in aww, Baxxter's jaw dropped to the floor and while Jac only looked a little surprised I knew deep down he was stunned by the animal I have become. Soon all the guys were dead.

"Hey Kolfax what happened there" said Baxxter.

I pulled out the Falchion blade again.

"I don't know. I'll explain when we get back. All I know is that I felt this mystrious force and when I touched the blade, everything was revailed and I unlock the secret power of my family lineage. This is what my dad was trying to show me all along. We better get back to base so Mizu can analyze this I said as I pushed blue hair out of my face.

Then we heard more footsteps around us and the door to the stairs swung open. I looked and Jac ran back in.

"I already cleared the next 3 floors" said Jac. "Let's get back down and get the hell out of here."

I clutched Falchion one more time and held up my pistol.

"Sorry Jac" I said. "We're not going down. We're going UP."

* * *

 **A/N BOOM! Oh man what a cliffhanger. So Kolfax has onlocked the power of nis ancestrors...he has the falchion...and life for our hero will nEVER be the same again! What will happen now that he is the new hero of this age...we;; sit nback and find out, stay tuned, and most importaitlyof all, read and review. ub147 out!**


	5. Destine With A Twist

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checkin out my fire emblem story off course. Well, ,last time Kolfax got the blade and unlocked his secret powers, and this chapter he's really gonna put them to use. R &R& let me know what u think.**

* * *

Jac gaped at my response; he never could have saw this coming from a mile away.

"Common, we gotta get up to the roofs" I said.

"Alright boys, see you at the top!" yelled Baxxter while chucking a chair out the window and diving out after it.

Meanwhile Jac and I looked up the steps and begain to run.

* * *

 **BAXXTER PVO**

I felt the cool rush breeze on my face as I fell down, I love this feeling, this euphoric feeling of being in the sky like a bat and or bird, I wanted it to stay like this forever but I knew it couldn't, so I pulled out my hoverboard and I activated it and WHOOM it went off. Good thing I was holding on to it! I put it on my feet and then spun around and started heading riht up the side of the building. I started to reload my guns in case there were more enemies up at the top but then suddenly a wave of PEGASUS-brand killdrones flew in that were shaped like wasps and they and started shooting at me. I was surprised they could keep up with me, the top speed on my board is almost 300 miles per hour.

"Alright boys, come to papa" said Baxxter.

"And girl!" said Mizu with a laugh.

I reached into my pocket with my right hand and pulled out what looked like a normal coin but when I pressed a button and it registered my fingerprint, a half-circle laser blade came out. It looks like one of those old Japanese fans, that they had before the Nepos Corporation bought their economy and took over most of Asia (of course this was before the Nepos Corporation got sold to the Obelisk corporation). I learned about how the world used to be from one of those old-world textbooks I had as a kid. I had another one in my left hand.

One of the drones got right up in my face and it tried to roar but I sliced its head off. It fell and exploded below me.

"Whose your daddy!" I shouted over the wind.

Then all the rest of the drones flew at me in formation and shot at me. I took evasive actions with my board and barrel rolled around their shots. I saw an opportunity so I jumped off my board up onto one of the robots; it seems pretty mad at me for being on it and riding it but I didn't plan on sticking around for long so I sliced it open and tugged on the wires and it started to explode too so I jumped off onto another one; my board was on autopilot.

I was slashing all the drones apart but more of them showed up and soon I was almost outnumbered so I reached into my other pocket and pulled out my trump card. It was an Omni-EMP grenade capable of taking out all of these robots if they got in my way. I jump back onto my board and armed the grenade so it would explode in three seconds. I gave a small smirk and then I twisted the top off the grenade.

"Here boys, catch!" I yelled and chucked the grenade at the robots. As the timer started to beep furiously, one of the drones caught the grenade and stared at it. The greanade glowed really bright and then blew up, destroying all the robots as well as taking out power to an entire city block. I clenched my teeth when it went off so the explosion wouldn't shatter them. After that, I kicked on the afterburners and it was smooth sailing to the top.

I flew up onto the roof and saw Kolfax and Jac waiting for me with their arms closed.

"What took you so long" said Jac.

* * *

 **KOLFAX POV**

"Sorry to break this reunion, but we gotta get going!" I ordered.

We looked behind us and more footsoldiers started pouring out from the stairwell and also busting through the roof to get to us. I felt the ground get more unsteady by the second. And there were attack choppers.

"Okay Kolfy what's the plan" said Baxxter.

"Dpn't call me that Baxxter also We'll think of one" I said as Baxxter landed next to me.

"Well how about this plan - run." said Jac. He shot his gun in an arc and blasted away a path for us through the robots. We all took off in a sprint towards the edge of the roof.

"Don't look down!" I yelled. We jump right at the edge of the roof and Baxxter and I backflipped and frontflipped to get to the next roof.

"OH GOD I LOOKED DOWN" said Baxxter.

We all landed in a roll to keep up the speed and charged ahead through the gunfire of the attack helicopters. We were all running at top speed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jac stop to turn around and shoot at the enemies.

"Jac no!" I said. "We're not leaving you behind!

"I know" he said and began shooting while somehow he kept up with us. We were almost at the edge again so we made another big leap to the next rooftop. When I landed, my radio started beeping with an incoming transmission.

"Accept!" I told it.

"You can't keep doing this!" said Mizu. "I'm sending in the X83 autopilot vertibird to pick you up!"

"The X-83!?" Baxxter said pantingly, "you always get me the nicest things."

In front of us, the X-83 desceded and hovered there waiting for us. The doors on each side opened up so we could dive in. But instead, we all dove through it and then when we were on the other side Jac shot at the controls and made it fall. When it fell, all the robots chasing us crashed right into it, making a huge explosion behind us. We almost kept running except for Baxxter and Jac: I stoped too.

"Guys!" said Mizu, "that took a long time to build. What the heck?"

"Sorry Mizu, it had to be done. We can make our own way from here. Thanks."

* * *

We got back to base and dropped down into the warehouse. Mizu was waitinf for us and started to get mad again.

"What the heck was that crap with my robot, guys! That thing cost almost a year's pay! How do you - wait, what the heck happened to your hair and eyes, Kolfax?"

Mizu rushed right up to me and I looked up at her slowly. Obviously she noticed my blue hair and eyes. I pushed the hair out of the way.

"Uhh, Mizu, you're a little close." I told her.

"Oh, sorry" and she backed up. I looked down at the weapon in my hands.

"We got the blade. And when I picked it up, it changed...me." I didn't know how else to put it.

"This was what my dad was trying to tell me all along. This is the legendary blade that has been passed down my family for generations. The blade of heroes. The blade of kings. The Flachion."

"After I touched it, I unlocked the great power that was hidden in me all along. Suddenly I had access to all these new abilities that I had. Strength...Magic...Skill...Speed...Luck...Defense...Resistance...I can feel them all flowing inside me, inside my bloodstream." As I said that my eyes glowed blue.

"Wait!" said Baxxter "did you say magic?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I just know."

"Well, if you don't mind Kolfax, I'd like to take the blade back to my lab and do some analysis." Siad Mizu

"Careful" I told her. "We don't know what it can do."

Mizu took the blade and went over to her desk. I walked away and gave her some time.

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"EUREUKA!" screamed Mizu.

"What's going on." I said walking over to her desk.

Mizu's smiled turned around and held a strange looking device.

"What is it"

"Well I was working on this thing that was gonna be a laser sword that I was gonna give you for your birthday but I could never get the right power source for it so on a whim I just stuck the falchion blade in there and it worked! It's even stronger than I intended!"

She pointed at a sandwich she made and I guess she tried to cut it down the middle with the sword but it was so strong that it burned the sandwich completely and also cut the table in half too.

She gave me the blade with a big smile. I held it and was impressed with her work, immediately it felt right to me. It felt like the blade I'd always been destined to use. I turned it on and a redgold laser blade extended out from the handle. I looked at it and gave it a couple light swings to test out the balance.

"Thanks, Mizu. Sorry about your sandwich. And I will dub this blade...Laser Falchion!"


	6. The Ylisse Missile Crissis

_Darkness bines us all  
From everywhere we run  
But as the light approaches us from the dawn  
Our enemies will know that the true heroes will come and the day will be  
saves._

 _-Kolfax Graves Lodestar_

 **(a/n what did you think of my poem, its from the perspective of my main character from my story Fire Emblem: Dark Future. Let me know if u liked it and I can show you more. Hope it wasn't too dar ;))**

* * *

 **(East City - Chrom's POV - 5:43 PM)**

"hey Robin. You got a minute."

Robin spun around quickily and looked at her commander cold in the face.

"Yeah what? Go ahead."

"Lately you I know I've been having those..."

"Dreams."

"Yeah, I said. "

Then Vaike and Falvia shoed up too to talk about it with me.

"I just don't what's going on. I just don't know what they mean. What do you think, Robin?"

She shook her head, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I;ll keep researching."

"Damn!"

* * *

(Present Day, Shopping District, 8:02 AM)

Now that I have my new powers and sword it was time for a new wardrobe. Something that would suit my vision of who I could be. I walked out of the dressing room with a gold v backed tank top, a blue leather, half length jacket with two front pockets and short sleeves, also with pockets themselves, and a fold to keep the sleeves short. Tight fitting, dark blue jeans with knee high, tight fitting even darker blue boots to match my hair. I also had two belts hanging from my hip that held the scabbard for my laser falchion and together, they held a brown wallet sized pouch. My right leg had a girdle of brown leather wrapped around it. I also bought a red bandana that half covered my left eye. I also wore a necklace with the metallic silhouette of a phoenix dangling from it.

"WOW KGL, what does the phoenix stand for?" said Baxxter.

"It stands for me, the one who will bring bak the Lodestar clan from the ashes once again." I said with a grim determined grin. "Let's get back to base." I sad through gritted teeth.

(Back at base, My POV, 8:10 AM)

I dropped in through the skylight and frontflipped before hitting the ground. Baxxter came in after me but he swung down in a way so he landed straight on the coach. That goofball. I was about to ask them how my new outfit looked but Mizu and Jac were in a big argument.

"Can you believe this crap!" said Mizu. "I can't believe Gamma corp is spending another billion dollars on some stupid missile while our poor and hungry are starving in the streets."

"Hmm" said Jac obviously disturbed by the news.

"Hey guys whats going on here" I said looking up from my cup of coffee at the news on tv. In front of us was our giant wall mmounted plasma screen showing the news going on right now. The newslady was talking about a missile that Gamma corp was about to launch from their orbital space satellite. Apparently this was just going to be a test missile that was just going to detonate somewhere in a field.

"All they're doing is SHOWING OFF" said Mizu. "Just telling us they control us. That's all this is."

Baxxter piped up from the couch.

"I dunno, I like to show off a bit too, if ya know what I mean."

I turned around and shot a glare at Baxxter.

"Baxxter quiet the fuck down, you know what she means, why don't you just sit down and shut up and watch the- wait a minute."

Simultaneously collectively we all noticed the same thing at the same time. We were all staring at the news lady's face. Something was wrong. She seems really distressed. I couldn't tell what it was but she was really confused and scared about something. What could it be? What could have caused her to suddenly be acting like this, so scared, when before she was not scared at all? She was silent like that for almost a minute when she broke her silence.

"AAAHHHH! I just received word that Gamma Corp is not firing a test missile;they are firing a real missile, headed straight for the city!

All of us were shocked. Even Baxxter stood up.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" we all said.

"The missile is set to impact the city in one hour" cried the newslady.

"THIS IS SUICIDE!" said Mizu. "Why would they fire a missile at their own headquarters?"

"What are they hoping to achieve?" said Jac.

But I knew. I knew and I looked down at my blade.

"They must be desperate to get the sword back. To think they would stoop to this level..."

Just then the phone rang. We all ran over to it and slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Jac. He heard the voice on the end then nodded. "It's for you, KG."

I took the phone in trembling hands and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mister Lodestar, nice to finally make your acquaintence. My name is Selene Paolini, and I am the secretery for the office of the president of Gamma Corporation!" The lady on the other end seemed cheerful in this diar circumstance.

"What do you want? Are you calling to demand your randsom?"

"Not at all! My-" She was cut off by a big man taking the phone from her.

"Kolfax? This is the president of Gamma Corp. There's no time. We're NOT in control of that DAMN missle and we don't know who is. After your little escapade in our office, we know that you and your team are probably the only people who can stop this missile at this point, so here's my proposal: if you can stop the missile from destroying the city, we'll forget all about any differences we've have and I will personally transfer several thousand online credits too...shall we say...sweeten the deal."

"WHAT!" I scremaed. "You're not in control of that missile? THEN WHO IS!"

Baxxter looked shocked when I said that. The President of Gamma Corp continued.

"We detected a hacker breaking into our systems from abouard our launch satellite. We need you to tele-jump into the satellite and stop the intruder from talking over any more of our missiles. THE WORLD IS AT STAKE KOLFAX!"

"How will I ge tthere in time? I only have one hour, right? Why should I listen to you"

"Time is of the essence, Kolfax my dear boy. We know where you are. We know about you and your friends. We have your exact coordinates, Kolfax. I could order a hit-squad at any time, Kolfax. Think about that before you question me, Kolfax. The world has no place for you and your Kind. The world has no place for anarchists, rebels, vandals and misfits. But sometimes, Kolfax, the world needs a man who can get things done. As soon as you end this call, we will transport you up. Be ready for a fight, Kolfax."

I lowered my hand and thought about the situation. I could stop the hacker...but that doesn't mean I can stop the missile.

"Hey, KG man, don't worry, we got cha there!" said Baxxter.

"Wha-what?"

"Me and Baxxter. We will go stop the missile while you deal with the hacker" said Jac.

I smiled. My team always has my back. I put the phone back to my year.

"Alright, bubs. Bring it on. I'm ready for a fight."

I hung up the phone and let it fall. Mizu grabbed it and immediately started calling a number.

"Who are you calling, Mizu?" said Baxxter.

"The rebel hotline!" said Mizu. "I have to tell dad. We have to spread the word to evacuate now."

The phone ranged several times before going to voicemail. Mizu screamed and threw the phone against the wall.

"No! Dad, come on answer!"

"Mizu, don't worry I said. "We will succeed. We got this. We've been through worse" I said with a grin.

I felt myself start to get transported away. As I started to fade away from the warehouse, Mizu said something to me.

"Kolfax...be careful."

"I know."

"Ayyy Kolfax" said Baxxter, "be careful."

"I know.

I knew my friends were looking out for me. But right before I faded away completely, Mizu said something else.

"Oh yeah Kolfax, I like your outfit."

"Thanks. Glad someone noticed."

Then I was in a big blindingly bright light that was almost too bright to look at and I tele-jumped away.

 **A/n cliffhangar! What do you think is gonna happene next? Well stay tuned and find out. And if you don't, then log off course.**


	7. Stopping the Missile and New Reveltions

Befroe I got tele jumped away, I met with our team's fifth member, Annah the merchant. Baxxter has a crush on her cuz she has red hair. She always supplies us with the high tech stolen goods that let us do what we do best but I never know where they came from and I never ask before.

"Hey Kolfax what's up" said Annah as she put her finget to her chin and played with a digi-credit.

"Not much annah just saving the world ;D"

Annah just responded like|:-O **(a/n haha didn't really have the words for this but u guys see what I mean)** but then she said "well I have some tech that's right up your ally."

"Go ahead Annah I said. I'm all ears."

She held up this wrist mounted device that looked like it had a bunch of different functions on it. It had a bunch of buttons around the sides that did different things and a big red button in the middle.

"This is the SAWMOD, the Specialized Advanced Wrist-Mounted Ordinance Device. It has many different function, both offensive and defense. It can be a police radar jammer, or it can shoot out a flashbang or shoot a cloud of poison gas to blind and/or kill youre enemies. Its very versatile. And it's only 6000 digicredits!"

My mouth went to the FLOOR when I head the price tag.

"Annah! That's more than I make in a year! I'll never be able to afford that - especially not now."

Annah put her finger to her chin and thoughtfully for a second.

"Well, considering the sircomstances, maybe I can loan it to you, free of charge. But it better come back without a scratch on it, or your ass is grass Kolfax."

Man Annah can be a real bitch sometimes. I accepted the gift greatfully and put it on my arm as I was telejumped away.

* * *

 **BAXXTER POV**

So Kolfax was heading up to deal with the guy launching the thing, but we're stuck down here trying to figure out how to stop the damn thing from killing us!

"So how are we gonna destroy a missile?" I asked. "I don't think anyone's got the fire power to take that down."

Jac just rested his big gun on both of his shoulders. It looked even bigger than usual.

"You think this'll work?" he asked.

I nodded. "definately". "But how are we gonna get you up there on such short notice, big guy?"

Jac crossed his arms

"You think your hoverboard is strong enough to carry two?"

I just smirked when he said that.

"Don't ask stupid questions if you don't want a stupid answer."

As the two of us flew away on the hoverboard, heading up in the air toward the missile barring down on the city, we both hear Mizu saying "goodbye! Be safe" over our comms and waving but it was really hard to hear her over the sound of the hoverboard taking off and the missile coming down as well. Below us, thes streets were full of rioting barbarians, like it was the end of the world. But we didn't have time for that.

We were a couple miles up in the air about to intercept the missile. My hoverboard was wheezing on the last stretch but we got in position. As the missile flew inches from us, Jac held up his gun and launched a barrage of silver lead ammo at the missile. But I watched in horror as all the bullets bounced clean off right back at us. Luckily Dual Guard Plus triggered and we we were unhurt because Jac protected me. The missile wasn't hurt at all though and it kept going

We both turned to look at each other.

"oh, shit,"

* * *

 **BACK TO KOLFAX POV**

The bright light faded away and I was up in the satellite. For a second I felt waitless but then my gravity kicked in. I fell on the floor and hit my knee and it kinda hurt a little but I stood up, I'd walk it off, I've been through wors. My goal was to find the hacker and stop him from controlling the missile and/or launching anymore and not losing focus. But immediately, some guards ran into the room.

"Hey you! Stop that, Identify yourself" they said.

"Kolfax Graves Lodestar, I was sent here by the president of your own damn company to stop the hacker! Now let me though."

"Sorry kid, can't trust that. Comms have been down for hours stationwide. We ain't heard nothing about no hacker."

"Yeah, maybe you're the hacker kid. You ever think about that?"

I was so mad that my brain nearly shook out of my skull.

"HAVE YOU ASS HOLES EVER HEARD OF LISTENING? You should try it sometimes" I said then launched at them pushing the SAWMOD on my arm and activating its wrist blades. They started shooting at me and I used Acrobat to frontflip over a desk that was in front of me. I pulled out my laser falchion and activated another one of my special powers, Swordfaire, which unleased a flurry of blows that sliced the gaurds into peices.

Now that they were done with, I ran to the control room and kicked the door open. At the panal was a mysterious man shadowed in all black carrying two swords himself.

"YOU" I shouted. "Are you insane? You're going to destroy the entire city and possibly even some more."

The guy smiled and turned around. He was wearing this visor that covered his eyes so I couldn't tell who it was and he had a voice changer also. But also, the crazy thing about him was that he knew my name.

"Ah Kolfax, good timing."

"WHAT. How do you know my name?"

The hacker didn't answer my question but looked back to the screen showing people panicking in the city on the news.

"You know Kolfax...sometimes...when you make breakfast.." he turned to face me for this part "...you have to break a few eggs..."

I readied my laser falchion high above my head.

"Yeah, and you're toast!"

I dashed at him and he readied his blades. I swung but he dodged out of the way of my slash and then chucked one of his swords, which I barely blocked out of the air before It hit me. As that happened, the hacker closed the gap and swung down at me and I barely had time to hold up my falchion to block his sword. Our sword were clashing against each other, I was losing but reight before he would have cut me in half I pressed another button on the SAWMOD that was up by my elbow and activated a flashbang that blinded him just long enough to grab him in the face and rip his mask off.

As the mask tumbled to the floor, he looked at me and I finally saw the true face of my enemy. I gasped,. It was-"

* * *

 **BAXXTER POV**

"EH? How are we going to stop this crazy thing?" I shouting over the wind.

"Get me closer, I'll do this by hand." Jac said calmly while looking on the missle for a panal or loose metal piece. When he saw one he jumped right for it and I was almost thrown off my BOARD!

"Hey! Warn me next time! Okay?" I said regaining my balance. Mizu chirped up in my ear but she was talking to Jac so I let her talk.

"jac, can you here me? I'm going to try to talk you through the deactivation process." Mizu said to Jac.

Jac put a finger to his ear and told her "loud and clear" before pulling the loose panel off and diving into the open space in the side of the missle.

I couldn't see Jac and I was kinda worried but I made sure to keep up with the missle in case Jac needed an air rescue. I could hear Mizu and Jac through the intercom.

"Okay Jac, now that your inside can you see a blue wire?" It sounded like Mizu was looking thru papers, probably scematics or something.

"Mizxu there's a lot of wires in here, and bunch of them are blue. Do you have any other details? What should I look for?" Jac sounded like he was sweating a lot.

"Umm... umm... im looking but im not seeing anything. It just says to cut the blue wire... Oooh! Is there a panel with-" but Jac cut her off

"We don't have time for this. I got a shortcut." He held up his gun and began shooting all over the panels. It was classic Jac style, the only way he knows how to do it.

Baxxter was shocked to see and hear the bullets come out of the missile but dodged the ones that got close. After a minute of non-stop shooting from Jac, Isaw the blinking red lights on the missile turn green, and the missile sounded like it was winding down.

"Wow Jac, you did it and not a moment too soon! The city is coming up pretty fast... OH SH***T LOOK OUT JAC!

I could only watch in horror as the missile busted through a building before skidding across the streets below through rush hour traffic, with JAC IN THERE THE WHOLE TIME! I flew down to the crash site, too scared too look inside.

"Jac! Jac. Are you okay in there buddy?" I was neverous as I floated down to the missile. All was still for a moment and it was like my whole world was dead. We were too young to have my best friend die.

Suddenly the whole missile shook and then got lifted and thrown into a car by Jac! He was Alive! No scratches!

"Jac, dude, I was so worried" Mizu said quietly.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Kolfax. He's still up there... with that loonatic."

* * *

 **KOLFAX POV**

 **I couldn't believe it. Standing right in front of me was the one man I never thought I would see trying to destroy the city...it was the leader of the whole resistance himself, Mister Takamachi, aka Mizu's dad!**

"What? I asked. You? But...but why? Aren't you trying to protect the city?"

Mister Takahashi smirked an evil grin and he intoned in a sinister tone.

"It's simple, Kolfax. Sure, I am the leader of your resistance but I was never on your side. Gamma corp would always pay me nicely to turn a blind eye to their activities and even help them out. In fact, they paid me quite a tidy sum to wipe out you and your entire family, mister Lodestar. Starting with your father, Wyllyam Lodestar."

I shot my eyes open. Oh my god...I rembered those terrible memories...my father dying to the hands of those Gamma Corp soldiers...and they were led my Takahashi the entire time. It was all suddenly so clear.

Takahashi shrugged.

"Now you remember. But not for long. It's time to die Kolfax. The end of the Lodestar clan...is you."

I put on the goggles that my father gave me before he died and activated hunter vision. I analyzed him immediately and saw all his weakpoints and attacks. Then I stored the data in the VR chip so I could train with it later.

Not a moment too soon, he charged again.. But this time I was ready and expertly parried all his attacks with both laser falchion and wristblades. We were neck in neck fighting when suddenly he hit me with a surprise attack and lauched me into the wall. Before I could even blink he rushed up and pinned me to the wall by my throat with on hand. I struggled as I was losing air as he tanted me.

"Haha Kolfax I didn't think it would be this easy...especially not with the fight your father put up."

A tear droped down my face.

"No...dad..."

Then Takamachi continued with an even smugger grin.

"Your friends are going to be so sad. I bet Jac would have put up a better fight. Or maybe even Baxxter. Too bad you will never see either of them again."

I could see their faces in front of me barely through the tears.

"And I especially can't wait to tell Mizu, my own daughter, what happened...how her hero died a cowerd's death and only I will know the real truth...ha ha ha.

No...I can't let this happen...I gotta new resolve t fight! All the tears went away and in their place was anger. Anger and rage. I slapped the back of my right hand, where the big red button on the SAWMOD was, and suddenly it primed a grenade that exploded and luanched Takahashi back. I caught my breath then immediately rushed forward with my lazer falchion and swung. The tip sliced clean through his throat and his blood ssplattered onto my visor.

Takahashi layed on the ground, dying. Blood was dribbling out of his neck, and with his last words, he called me over.

"Kolfax...there's something you need to know. There's more going on than you think. There's more going on...with Grima Corp."

"Grima?" I asked. "Don't you mean Gamma?"

"No...their true name...is Grima."

I was shoked when I heard that.

"Grima? The legendary fell dragon? But that's just a fairy tale!"

"No, Kolfax. Grima is coming back. He will be back to destroy the world."

"How! How is this possible!"

"Grima's power is tied to the power of the Lodestar clan...As long as the Lodestars exist, Grima can return. That's the true reason I had to destroy your father and try to destroy you...and he knew..."

"No...father!"

"But there is one more piece, Kolfax. One more person. You must go to this place, and find the man I am speaking of."

The coordinates appeared in my visor and I saved them as Takashiro took one last breath and spoke.

"One more person, Kolfax. One more person who can help you avoid your...dark...future..."


	8. Following Upon Leads

**authors note: hey guys it me ub147, i'm bac after my summer camp and ready to get back in the swing of things, hahja i was super pPUMPED for this cjapter and youll see why if you just read it below so...heh...reead and see ;)  
**

* * *

 **KOlfax POV**

I teleported back to base, when I got there Jac and Baxxter were limping back into the station. I went to go greet them but I heard an *ahem* from behind em, i turned around and there was Annah with her arms crossed and her hand held out in front of her. I sighed.

"What, Annah, what is it? I just saved the world, you know?"

"The SAWMOD" she said. "I didn't say you could keep it."

I rooled my eyes. "Ugh you can't be serious" I muttered as I gave her back the weapon. She inspected it from every angle and looked it over. But there was something she didn't like, and she put her finger to her chin and frowned.

"I told you to bring it back in the same condition. You wore this out like a used car. That's gonna cost you, Kolfax. I'll add a couple thousand digi-kredits extra onto your tab."

"WHAT YOU CANT BE SERIOUS" I cried, she was cute but Annah always found a way to take more of our money than we wanted. But without that SAWMOD, I don't know if I would have survived, so it's a price I'm willing to take.

Jac was helping Baxxter stay up, they both looked pretty beat. Mizu grabbed a band-aid and put it on a spot where Baxter looked pretty roughed up.

"Oh my god guys are you okay? What happened out there" she asked.

Baxxter just chuggled.

"Oh, you know, saved the world. No big deal. Nothing we couldn't handle. Easier than it sounds. So Kolfax, we held up our end of the deal. What are we getting from Gamma corp?"

All three of them looked at me. But I remembered what happened up at the satellite and just sighed. Then, they all looked at each other and we realized the same thing at the sam time.

"OH SHIT" said Baxxter, "they didn't promise us anything! We did all that work for nothing?"

"That ain't a good deal, Kolfax" said Jac, backing him up. Even Mizu looked back at me like there was going to be trouble. But I had something they didn't, and it was time to share my spoils.

"Actually guys, while i was up there and next to the satelite i did get something. We got answers."

I tapped my visor and projected the alfanumeric coordinates I received onto the wall in front of us. We all stared at them in aww.

"Kolfax...what is that?" asked Mizu.

"There we will find a man who apparently know the secrets. The secrets to my family legacy, and my future. All of our futures. The future of our world…."

Jac had took a breather, and he lifted his gun back onto his shoulders. Baxxter smirked at the news. Even Mizu was rearing to go.

"So, when do we roll out?"

* * *

Mizu looked the coordinates up on a map and it took us out of the city and beyond the walls into the wastelands. So, we loaded up on ammo and locked the base up tight - everyone was going on this trip, even Mizu. So, we headed for the walls, ready to go on our geocashing adventure.

"Wow, I've never gone beyonf the walls before" said Baxxter. He was riding on his hoverboard but slow enough that we could keep up.

"First time for everything" said Jac.

I hear thier's 50 foot beasts outside those walls!" said Mizu. She was shaking from fear at the idea. I just put arm around her shoulders to calm her down.

"And we got enough bullets to stop them" i said. We nodded and got close to the walls. Surveying the perimiter, there was guards at regular intervals checking it out but sometimes they weren't always keeping an eye on each other. So if we took down the right guy, we were home free.

Baxxrer held up his pistol and tried to aim it long range. It was tough, but he finally got a bead on the guy

"Now!" I whispered.

Baxxter took the shot and hit the guard with a sleep dart, knocking him out cold.

"But… I thought the wall was guarded by andoirds?!" Mizu exclaimed.

"Electrosleep darts, baby!" Baxxter muttered with a smirked. He got a clean shot off but we'd have to move quick to move the body so no one saw us. We ducked and roadie runned in a single file line toward the guy but just as i was reaching the guy on the ground, jac started to try to sneak and he made a TON of noise with his boots.

DAMMIT JAC. I thought to myself. "DAMMIT JAC" Mizu shouted as the alarms went off. "My thoughts exactly," i replied.

Mizu started to hack into the gate using the android guard's security cypher digital handprint but it required administrator privelegs. Where were we gonna find someone with adminstrator access at a time like this?

Mizu immediately pulled out the control terminal and jacked in. "You guys cover me. I'm gonna directly interface with the uplink protocal and rewrite the permissions manually!"

I didn't have a clue whatshe said, all I knew was it was time to kill. Jac began settting up his mounted 5 barrelled gatling cannon and baxxter reloaded his guns, switching the setting all the way from electrosleep to hyperlethal.

I unsheathed lazer falcion from his sheath. It made a slight buzzing sound that I liked, and it was already unleashing so much power that my blue hair was fluttering in the wind. I dashed forward at the gaurds and did a backflip to get extra reach on the guy in front me. Jac was using his smart-link on the gun to make sure the bullets missed me, and opened fire. Baxxter zipped between the layers of guards to get slick kills with style. As he passed me, a pair of guards tried to attack him with their shock batons, but because i was there i could stop the second guy.

I grabbed the second guy by the collar and stared hard at him with my blade to his throat. "Look me into my eyes, asshole." I said in a deep voice. As soon as he did I cut his throat and moved on.

Baxxter made sure the first guy paid for his act of indescretion. IN FULL.

"Nice one! How long is it gonna take, Mizu?" I shouted over the gunfire and chaos. Mizu ducked a sniper shot (good thing she has Avoid +10) and responded with "10!"

"10 what? Minutes? Hours? I don't have time to stick around all day!" Baxxter joked while using Vantage to blast through androids.

"5 more seconds!" She said as the fighting came to a head. I was getting hit here or there but I was dealing way more damage than I was taking. Lethality was kicking in on like every dude i touched.

And just as suddenly as the fight started, it was all over. All the androids except one dropped dead in an instant, and we all looked back to see Mizu's smiling face and shimmery blue eyes. "Got it!" She said cheerfully.

The last android began jogging away and baxxter lined him up in his sites. "WAIT Baxxter" Mizu said and lowered his gun for him.

"I hacked that bot to go back to base and be a butler for us. Someone has to clean up for you boys, and I'm tired of doing it." She said which made Jac, me and Baxxter all feel bad.

THe gate opened up and we all walked through it. Suprisingly on the other side was nothing like we imagined. It looked normal and maybe even...okay. On the left there';s the plains and fields. On the right is the forest. I could see a desert in the distance. But we were going in a straight line.

"Okay guys, follow after me" I said as I kept the coordinated up on my visor and we headed to our desitation.

* * *

It took us about 32 minutes to get to where we were wanting to go. In front of us was a big, dark hole leading to a cave. We couldn't even see the path after a couple feet. We had no idea what was in there. But this was the only way I would ever onlock the secrets to my family legacy. No turning back now. I knew I could do it. This was just what had to be done. I was sure of it.

"So…...anyone no what's in there?" asked Baxxter.

"Not a clue" I said. "But that's why we have to go. We need to know what's in the dark in order to cast it into the light. Life is all about these kinds of moments. So keep your guns at the ready."

I took front point position and the others got my six. I could here weird sounds in the cave, and every so ofter a bug skittered past us. Som of them kind of grossed me out (I don't like all the legs). But eventually after enough twists and turns we stepped into a giant room with a big glowing sphere on the other side of it. We couoldn't see through the glow, and we turned off our lights because we didnt need them. We all walked up the ball, it didn't seem to repel us or anything.

Mizu said "Wow, this is amazing" she said as she touched the sphere….. The suface rippled with life from where she touched it, but didn't move. I felt my self being drawn toward it. "Is this what we were supposed to find? What are we supposed to d with it?" Mizu muttered, her soft voice echoing gently off the hard walls of the cave.

WIthout thinking, my hand slowlyreached for my sword. I activated it and they glowed the same color. I looked at the sphere and Baxxter went wide with shock.

"Wait Kolfax, your not going to…"

I knew what I had to do. I wound up and shouted as I stabbed the sword into the sphere. When It went all the way in, my brain was sudenly overloaded with light and visions from another time. I saw another man with blue hair (my anscestor?), the same color as me, and some of the hundreds of battles he had fought and won. But then, the speher exploded tossing us all back. We hit the ground, Mizu gaped in pain and I checked to make sure she was okay. But when we looked back, the sphere was gone and there was a man slowly floating to the ground. When he hit the ground he fell to a knee but got himslef back up.

I was shoked - it was the guy from those visions.

"You...are you…?" I said.

The other man looked right at me in the eye.

:Yes. I am Chrom"


	9. KOLFAX X MIZU'S A SUPPORT CONVERSION

**A/NL** Hey all, marry Christmas from me, ub147 to all the fans of Fire Emblem and others, and I hope everyone's having a good school break - everyone - even my haters. I got some time today after wrapping presets so i finished up a swag chap for u guys. Ladst time I know I blew u all away with an insane plot twist and NOW, things are gonna get even cooler and I'm FINALLY bringing magic into the story. This is a Fire Emblem fanfic now, always been, always will be.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"CHROM NO" said Noire

The dark haired man was pulling me into the portal and I didn't want to go.

"NOOO MY SWEET HUSBAND CHROM" said SUmia.

I fought back but I felt myself falling in to the dark abyss.

"NO DAD NOOOOO" said Cynthia and Lucian.

I'm sorry everyone. I don't have the strength to fight back. Where I'll end up nobody know. I don't know when I'll be back. But I will be back. But I think it's gonna be a long long time…

 **END FLASBACK**

 **CHROM"S POV**

"And that's how I got here" I said.

There were 4 people standing in front me. In the back there was a tall guy covered in mussels carrying what looked like a set of big metal tubes or something. Then there was a small guy who had this weird metal surfboard from the looks of it. Then in the front, there were two others - a guy and a girl. The girl had pink hair and she was holding on to the other guy tightly. She was very...well endowed, I would say. THen there was the guy. He looked kind of like me, but younger. And he had blue hair. Like me.

But there was something else that I noticed. With one hand, he was holding the girl tightly. But in the other, he held a familiar blade. My blade.

"F...Falchion?" I said.

THe other man noticed the same thing.

"How do you have my blade, old man? This weapon was passed down to me by my father, and by my father's father before him, and his father's father's father before him!"

I thought for a second. Could this be what I thought it was? He had the blue hair of my family, and he also had the sword that I held in my hand. But there was one last think I needed to check…"

"Do you happen to have this mark somewhere on your body?" I asked. I rolled up my sleeve and showed him my shoulder which had my family birthmark on it.

The other mon nodded. He pulled off one of his fingerless gloves-gotta get me a pair of those-to show the same mark on the back of his hand. He was truly my ancestor.

"Then this means...you and I are related...we are of the same bloodline, only I am from long, long, ago. What became of Ylisse? How are my people?"

"Not good, sir" said Baxxter. "I don't know when you came from but things can't have been worse than this. Corprorations control the land and control all of us. The government is in the hands of these companies and in the pockets of their presidents. Nobody truly controls anything about their lives - unless you fight back and join the resistance, like us. Also, there's this ancient legendary dragon coming back called Grima or something - you ever heard of it?"

My eyes opened wide. Grima? But we just defeated Grima. Though, if that was long ago…

"I understand. I will do anything I can to prevent that from hapening."

" Alright. I'm Baxxter. They big guy is Jac. The two lovebirds you're talking to are Kolfax and Mizu."

Mizu blushed when she hard that but didn't disagree.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT" said Jac.

I laughed and looked back to Chrom.

"So. We're came here for a reason and I guess that reason is you. I was told that you could be the key to stopping our dark future. We got what we came here for-"

Suddenly we heard a loud roar and we all looked to the side. There was a weird beast in the cave with us. It looked like a small black dragon glaring menacingly at us.

"A wyvern?" said Chrom. How did…"

I didn't know what he was talking about. Wyvern? None of us had ever heard of that _thing_ before. I pulled out my laser falshion, ready to strike if needed. Mizu released me and got in a fighting stance. Her hands glowed, and here eyes...her eyes changed color and turned green! Personally, I thought she looked cuter with her natural gold eyes but that's just me. Jac raised his gun, ready to fire and began winding up the barrels.

I looked at Baxxter, but he didn't look scared. He didn't reach for his weapons. He looked at the wyvern, eye to eye. He took a step forward.

"Baxxter, what are you…" I said.

The wyvern approached, slowly. Baxxter held his ground, and he even held up a hand. The whyvern paused and sniffed his hand. It seemed like Baxxter knew what he was doing, even though he'd never seen this thing before.

He hopped on the wyvern's back and smiled at us.

"She seems friendy. I'll name her Barchetta."

Jac spoke up.

"Uhh, Baxxter? Barchetta looks more like a he that a she…"

Baxxter then smacked his backside.

"Even better. Barchetta's a real man's name anyways!"

Everyone laughed at the very funny joke.

"The last wyvern…" Chrom. "it must have been sucked off of my universe with me. Whatever sent me here must have had magical respercussions with my timeline and with yours."

Mizu looked down at her arms.

"Yeah," she said. "I...what is this felling? It feels like I'm...charging something up."

Suddenly, she thrust her arms out and shot a giant fireboll that barely missed me and Chrom! It blasted away the rock wall behind us, revealing the land and car outside.

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAA" we all said in unision together. So much for taking the long way back.

Even I felt like I was affected by the power surge. My blade was lighter and I felt like my speed was even faster. I swung my sword doing a combo of strikes, carving my family seal into a rock. Effortless...I even signed it as well.

"Wow!" siad Mizu. "Look at us! We've all got these cool new powers! But...oh no...did…"

Sadly and solemnly, we all slowly looked over at Jac. He didn't seem to have changed at all.

"Hey...Jac…" said Baxtter "sorry you didn' get any new powers bro…"

Jac just laughed and raised his gun up on his shoulders.

"Haha, I don't mind. I don't need any silly powers. I was perfect already!"

He flexed and we laughed again, especially Chrom.

"HahahHA HA HA HA Man you guys have got to teach me how to tell such funny jokes" he said.

"We will, buddy" said Baxxter. "We will" and put a hand in chrom's shoulder.

After that, we left the cave and got back in the car. It was tough squeezing Baxxter, Chrom, Jac and Barchetta in the backseat (didn't want anyone to see it and panic_ but they made it work and we drove back to the city and back to base.

When we got back it was night out but the early morning sun was about to rise. We parked the car in our garage and everyone piled out of the backseat and they grunged and groaned which allowed Mizu and I to laugh at them allowing them to stare back at us without laughing as well too with a rude look on there faces.

As everyone else went inside, I was going to tgo inside but Muzi grabbed my arm and stopped me from exiting.

"H...hey Kolfax…"

I looked back. Mizu was looking at me like she had a question in her mind's eyes. Hey eyes were very sweet next to her soft features.

"Yeah?" i asked none shalante.

"Um...hey, can I ask you something?"

I didn't know what she was getting at but she was obviously stuttering and I thought maybe she had a problem.

"Yeah go ahead Mizu."

"Okay...ummm…"

She blushed and she just looked really cute and sweet and I was happy that I had finally gotten past her tough exterior to see the real girl underneath.

"Umm...she said "maybe tomorrow, if you're not busy with a mission or stuff, uhh, do you want to hang out, we could go see a movie or maybe go to the park or go get ice cream or maybe…"

She got kind of flustered and inside I was also freaking out but I couldn't possibly show it. I mean, I'd always liked Mizu (A LOT) but I didn't know she liked me and now she was asking me on a date! Whoa! Suddenly I felt like I noticed everything hypersensitively - my heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, there were strange noises behind me - But I new that I needed to stay calm for both of us so I casually responded,

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Mizu's face looked up and sudenly shinned brightly. She looked really happy which made me happy, in fact the happiest man in the whole world.

"YAY KILFAX! I've been waiting for this moment all - err, I mean, uh, yeah I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and stepped out of the car. I went to go inside the wearhouse when Mizu stoped me again.

"Oh, Kolfax! Umm, can I borrow your sword for a bit? I had an idea to make it even better."

"Hmm yeah sure. I trust you to do your best. Mizu."

She walked up and I held the lazer falchion over to her. She took it and ran inside. I just smiled, anctiously awaiting the day that would come tommorow and whatever would happen on that day...


	10. A Niece Date and Surprise

**[MODERN DAY, 3RD PARTY POV]**

It was during the morning, and Mizu was standing outside on the sidewalk waiting for Kolfax. She had dressed up some for this special day, hopping she could make a good impression. She hadon a nice white dress that wasnt too long or too short made of synthetic poly-kinetic lace, she wore it on special occasions. She had good boobs. Since it was kinda cold she had a light wool swaeter-like jacket over her arms. She wore a hat to keep her hair down that was very big and had feathers around it.. Her shoes worked well with the outfit too.

She checked her holo-phone which had a message from Kilfax again saying "I will see you in five" but that was almost five minutes ago. She scanned the road in both directions, wondering where Kolfax could be.

"Where could he be…" she wondered.

Just then, she heard a lound sound and looked over to hear a loud engine roar coming up down the road. She turned her eyes and then saw a familar figure driving up on a motorcycle and parking in front of her.

Kolfax took his helmet off and shook his hair from off of his face and looked at mizu and smiled.

"Safety first. Hey Mizu" he winked.

Mizu gaped for breath. She didn't know what Kolfax had in his closet but she didn't know he had this! Kolfax was dressed in a perfectly fitting 4 piece suit with a black tie except that one of the arms was different from the other and it had some armor on it and elbow pads.

"Wow Kolfax, I didn't know you had a gentalman's clothes!"

Kolfax laughed looked away and smilled.

"These were my father's clothes...one of the few things I still have from him."

Then, Mizu checked out Kolfax's motorcycle. It was a very sleek and futuristic-looking design with a spiked gear in the back instead of a wheel and a hovering V12 engine in the front with huge exhaust pipes and there was no front wheel due to the hover system. It was painted red and had those large protruding handlebars that you held onto like a Harley Davidson. Mizu giggled as she got on the back behind Kolfax and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"And I didn't know you had such a neat ride."

"Oh, the bike? Yeah, I'm just borrowing it. I'll give it back later."

He smirked winked and a twinkie in his eye and Mizu laughed again as he took off, speeding up really fast! The wind blew out her hair but the engine in front was just blowing the exhaust in their faces, luckily Mizu cast a bubble spell which protected them.

"Okay Kolfax what are we doing first" said Mizu.

"Well you wanted to catch a movie so lets do that, I know this place showing really old movies and so I think we should go there."

Mizu commented that it sounded like a good plan and Kolfax said "okay lets do it." and Mizu agreed. So they drove through the city streets weaving through traffic and doing a sick drift.

When they got to the theater, it was doing a special series where it showed older movies that didn't get majer theater time anymore. So the two parked their bike, grabbed their popcorn and drinks and sat down to watch a movie called Matrix Revolutions. **(A/N one of my PERSONALLY faves of all time!)**

 **-LATER AFTER WARD-**

"Haha wow I really enjoyed that Kolfax"

"Yeah me too, what a great movie. So, you want to go to the park next? Maybe see the fireworks?"

"THe light lit up in Mizu's eyes." Wow, I've always wanted to see the fireworks. THat sounds perfect Kolfax."

Kolfax smiled and as they got on the neat ride he knew a way to make this day a little more intersting for the both of them.

"Hey Mizu...whatever I do...make sure you HOLD ON!"

"What Kolfax what are you WAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII…"

Kolfax kicked in the afterburners and sped off at mach 3. He spun through the city streats cutting the corners on the inside and jumping right over traffic. But soon, he heard sirens, and he looked in the rearview to see police hovercars speeding after him.

He reached for laser falshion but then remebered that it wasn't with him.

"Ahh great…." he muttered "Mizu, we're gonna have to shake these squeebs a different way."

Mizu ducked, and Kolfax yanked out his Rapier pistol with his right hand and aimed it over his left shoulder and shot at the enhanched human cops behind him. Someitmes the police force used robots but it looks like they have 'normies' on patrol today **(A/N if you couldn't tell that's why they're called squeebs).** Even though he wasn't looking he still knew where to aim and was getting the occasional headshot. Mizu just shut her eyes and held on tightly, feeling the wind blow her hair out and back. She burred her face into Kolfax's back and she was smiling because this was exciting and fun.

Kolfax looked back ahead just in time to see that trafflic had stopped in from of him. Gritting his teeth he clutched the handlebars and revved the engine some more.

"Mizu, I know I'm about to do something really stupid, but HANG ON!"

Kolfax pulled a wheelie with the bike and ramped it up off of the parked cars. He flew through the air, pulling a backflip, and when he flipped around to face the cops upside down he aimed his pistol and fired, taking they all out like in slowmo before reloading. The whip flipped while he gripped his clip. After the backflip, the bike landed perfectly and Kolfax and Mizu drove off. To the park. Mizu was smiling and Kolfax was happy that she was happy and was having a good time.

[LATER ON THAT DAY - AT THE PARK - 1700 HOURS PM]

The grass and trees were very green. The flowers bloomed in many ways, literal and not. Kolfax and Mizu were sitting on a bench next to each together with their arms around each other's. They sat there while everyone passed by unassumingly like sheep being shepharded by the corporations and tyrants in charge of them that control each and everybody's lives. But that could be ignored for the moment. The sun was out, the birds were cheering, and Mizu was sitting next to Kolfax, enjoying their date and ice cream.

Mizu saw some birds land nearby and got a really exited look on her face. She reached in to her her pocket and pooled out some bread crumbs. Calling for them, she threw the breadcrumbs out around her and watched as the birds came over including one cute bird that they watched. Mizu hugged Kolfax and Kolfax smiled back. Just then the fireworks happened and was also really cool to see.

After the last firework they drove back home but Kolfax took it easy on some backroads this time. When they got back to their base it was almost dark…

"Hey Kolfax wait" said Mizu.

Kolfax paused and Mizu grabbed his hand and ran back to base over to the stairs, Kolfax was like "whoa whoa WAIT MIZU" but nothing stopped her so she ran up the stairs up to the roof and sat down on the edge with Kolfax. From their position, they could see the sunset light up the sky across from it in all the different colors of the rainbow and than some. The air was crisp and smelled nice. Somewhere to the right, there were strange noises. Mizu smiled and held Kolfax's hand.

"Hey Kolfax...thanks for going on this date with me."

"No problem Mizu. I'm glad I could make this as perfect at you wanted it to be.

Mizu chuckled heartily and reached in her bag.

"Hey Kolfax….I got you a 'present."

She gave the present to Kolfax and he tore the gift wrap and threw it away to reveal the handle of his laser falchion.

"My weapon...it's…"

"I made some extram modifications, Kolfax. Instead of just being a blade, it is now a multi-purpose energy weapon."

Kolfax smiled hardly. This was exactly what he was hoping for. He looked at Mizu and she looked back at him.

"Thanks Mizu. I...I don't know what to say."

She smiled.

"You don't need to say anything…"

She leaned in slowly to him, slowly closing the distance between them. She closed her eyes and her lips puckered to met mine. But right before she got there…

WHAM! There was a crashing sound and the two turned around. In front of the door to the room were the other three people. They must have been spying in but leaned too hard and fell over. Baxxter was on the bottom, then Chrom in the middle and Jac was laying on top of them. Furious, Mizu stood up and was REALY ANGRY. She summoned a fireball ready to blow them away.

"HEY YOU A*****HOLES WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she yelled loud enough to wake the neighborhood.

Chrom Jac Barchetta and Baxxter all looked up and sweat droped.

"Uhhhhhh hey guys did we interrupt something?" Baxxter tried to pretend to be cool but he really wasn't.

Mizu continued pouting.

"Well if you three can't get your HEAD OUT THE GUTTER THAN-"

Suddently she was interrupted by another bright blue portal that formed on the roof with visions of another strange place in them. The air was blowing really hard from it. Kolfax stepped forward, gripping his laser falchion, ready to strike. The pile on the ground went too get up but suddenly got forced back down when two more people came out from the portal and were added to the pile before the poeral closed behind them.

The two new arrivals groaned but not as much as Baxxter. They stood up and streched before Kolfax drew his blade and pointed it in the two.

"You! What are you doing, and who are you? Turn around and answer me."

The smaller of the two stood up and slowly turned around. His body was covered in a full outfit and he had on a hood that covered his face except for the lower half and a little bit of a beard.

"Heh…" the figure said. "So it looks like we arrived exactly where we wanted to…"

"Yeah, on top of me!" groaned Baxxter.

Chrom slapped him quiet.

Kolfaz gripped his sword tighter.

"That didn't answer the question! I'll give you one more chance before I send you back where you came from."

Mizu hid behind Kolfax but still had a fireball ready. As the other figure also turned around, the smaller one laughed again.

"There's no need to fight today. And besides...don't you recognize me…"

In one dramatic swoop the figure pulled back his hood revealing a man with blue hair and goatee as well but the tips were bright pink.

"...dad."

* * *

 **A/N** ohhhhhh cliffhangar! Yeah so thats a twist i bet none of u EVER saw comming, hahha if your confused just wait and next chpater will explain more...R&R my everypeoples and i'll get back t u with JUICY chapters soon, ub147 out!


	11. Future and Preset Collides

**Auther's Note: Hey yall, its me ultramanbalck147u again. I know its' been awhile, honestly I was kinda nervous about looking bac at my old writing, like i was worried it was gona be embrassing or something...but actually when I looked back I was BLOWN AWAY by how great it was, full of action, romance, and stuff even I DON'T remember doing! So yeah that just AMPED me up to come back and write another sick chappie 4 u guys, so...enjoy ;;;;;;)**

* * *

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=Kolfax Pov=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

"WHAT." Everyone shouted at the sae time. "HOW CAN I BE YOU'RE DAD!"

I was pretty thrown of my game when he said that i was his dad. Baxxter was as dumbfounded as me but he could hardly breath under the pile of people.

"Kolfax, don't you see?" Chorm jumped up and drew falchion. He aimed it sternly at the backs of the hooden man and the now unhooded man. "This is one of Grima;s tricks! Don't fall for his tricks!"

Grima. All I knew was a name. I didn't know the possibilities that the man or thing had in his or its sleeve. Could he get inside my mind? Could he make me do and/or see thing that were not the truth but only fabricated lies? All I knew was two things: Truth is truth. Facts. And also, no way could this kid be my kid! Mizu and I hadn't even goten to second base!;)

Tje smirk on my "son's" continues to smirk and looked fully at me. His features did look very similar to mine...and he had mostly-blue hair much like mine, though it had pink tips on the end which was weird. His eyes were kind of blue llike mine but his right one was totally gold. Hmm… I couldn't trust it.

"I don't care if you're one of Grima's trics or not!" I shouted through gritted teeth. "I'll kill you now and find out how they new my location later. Get a load of this!"

I activated lazer falchion and it burst into light next to me, glowing voracificously with intensive energy.

The other guy checked one eye on my weapon and luaghed, "Heh...maybe you'll pause when you see this…"

He grabbed a blade with a very similar handle and activated it so an identical energy blade came out, but of a purple nature. I started at it. No. way…

"Is...is that…"

"Yep. Lazer Falchion. Like farther like son..."

I looked at my own wepon again. I was so lost. Mizu had only just given this to me. No way could anyone make a copy, not even Grima.

"That's right. It's not a copy. I'm your son, you gave it me. Can't believe I had to explain that. You never were the smartest tool in the shed…"

At this, Baxxter cracked up from underneath jac.

"AHAHAHAHA It takes one to now one, Kolfax! I like this guy - he really is your kid."

Jac and Barchetta elbowed Baxxter to get him to shut up. But I have a sunk feeling he was right. From the portal from in front of me where the man came from, a man of my age, with my sword who wasn't me but was my son, came. I know it too be true now.

"Alright dad, nice to meet you in the past. I'm Kolfax Jr."

I liked the name. I nodded. But then my attention turned in the direction of the other man who was yet to be unmasked and who hadn't gotten off the pile that formed by the door yet. Barchetta awkwardly nudged the guy and he grumbled as he got up.

"YOU", I said, "so you came back in time too?"

"Yep," said the man in a deeper scrufficer voice but one that still sounded remarkably familiar. "I went back in time just so I could get old again!"

Kolfax Jr. laughed and looked back with one eye.

"You're always telling jokes even when the going gets rough...dad."

"Yea, well when the going gets rough, the RRRRRUFF get going!" He made a face like a dog.

It was like a thousand mirrors shattered all in my head. My head was swimming in mud. So Kolfax Jr..who is my son...called this man dad? But apparatently I'm his dad...So if that's the case…..then that means…

"

That's right, said the older man. Hello, me. Meet the real me." he/I smirked.

He/I unbuttoned his hood and his face was just like mine - blue eyes, and my/his blue hair, just like mine. There were extra scars that made him look weathered and cool. He had a beard that looked shaved with a sharp razor and grizzled eyebrows. He had bionic yellow sunglasses that had a display that scanned all of his/our surroundings and gave his H.E.D.D.S.U.P readings in real time.

The entire time this went down, Mizu scanned us with her IAGA (intelligently-analyzing genetic algorithm) device. It downloaded our bio-structure and uploaded it to the cloud to compare with the results hacked from the global database owned by the mega-corporations, but they wouldn't tell you that. This database allowed them to profile you and target ads at you directly just like Facebook does (in the old world) so they can stop you from enjoying your freedom and getting a job or frame you on the scene if they want you out of the picture!

"It's okay Kolfax, they're telling the truth" said Mizu". Their psychometric signatures are all coming up green."

"Huh?" siad Jac. Man of few words.

"I don't understand that techy-talk, Mizu. Can you say that again but not in like binary? In english, please. And translated from NERD?" Baxxter coughed out.

"I respect your device, but I do not understand your direction. What do you mean?" Chrom mutters.

Mizu sighed and looked at the device.

"Kolfax, both of these men match your DNA perfectly."

"I still don't trust them" said Chrom. "Grima is powerful, he can trick your devices! He has done it in the past…" he remembered something terrible, like a hundred, thousand wars and a hundred, thousand soldiers lying bloodied on the battlefield, fated to become Risen and terrify the lands, their souls lost in the pit of time, restlessly wantering with their ansesteors in the past and hungerly reaching twoards the future.

Mizu sighed again, this time because Chrom was old and didn't "get" technolgy.

"If I was one of Grima's tricks, could I do this?" The oldman pulled out his weapon and activated it with a flourisch, but he went to far and the blade slipped from his hands. "Dang nabbit, she's a slippery one!"

The laser blade sliced cleanly through one of the generators on the roof and lay next to the group: it was unmistakeably another lazer flachion, but this time it was the same color as Kolfax's blade was again. Chrom picked it up and over and looked carefully over the blade and over time began to see that it was, indeed, Kolfax's weapon. It just needed a touch up a little bit.

"So it is true… this is the same blade that you currenly hold, and the same that your son holds as well, both descendents of my royal sword" said Chrom. "Your generations are meeting from the present and the future…"

Kolfax, Kolfax Jr., and Old Kolfax all looked at each other. Somewhere down in the city scapse below, they heard strange noises. Just then on the side, Baxxter smirked.

"Hey Kolfax!" he said.

"What?" said all three.

Baxxter cracked up, holding his hands to his spines and bumping into the others.

"So why did you come back to find me?" asked Kolfax. "Why did you go/come back in time?"

"It was only a plan of last resorts" said Koflax Jr. "In twenty years, Grima will reveal himself to destroy this land. He uses the private armies of his genetically-modified soldiers to wipe out whole towns. The only safe place was a place where they couldn't see you. We fought him hard, and fought him well, but the resistance had already lost too much blood. When Mom and Baxxter died, we thought it was the end."

"Wait, I WHAT" said Baxxter finally stoping his laughs.

"So we used our final weapon, our coop de ta, our last resort" said Kolfax Jr. "A time machine that mom built with forbidden research into books dating thousands of years into the past. It was something only ancient civilians knew, and we discovered it all again. Maybe in this timeline we can stop him."

Kolfax nodded. "Hmm...two more great fighters for the resistance...sounds like we just evened the odds." with a hard smirk.

Next to everyone, Baxxter could barely hide his face again.

"Hey Kolfax!"

"What?" they all asked again and Baxxter super cracked up, his tears were in his eyes like never before and his sides were clutched by hands so tight he almost screamed.

"Baxxter knock it off" said Jac, Barchetta rolled her eyes and just huffed smoke.

"I've seen this before in my time" said Chrom. "We tried defeated Grima the same way . And we were close. Friends and family came from the future to fight with us in the present. With the extra troops, we tried to seal the dragon, but in the process I got frozen in time until I ended up here."

"So I guess the timelines have converged…" said Kolfax. "50 thousand years in the past, and 50,000 thousand years in the future… have both come to this moment to fight our enemies…"

Baxxter had the hugest smirk in the world.

"H-hey, hey Kolfax-"

Both Kolfax and Kolfax Jr. AND Old Kolfax and Chrom all aimed their fachions at Baxxter's throat!

"Baxxter you quit talking right now or you'll wish you woke up dead tomorrow morning!" we all said. Even Mizu and Barchetta looked ready to eat him.

Baxxter gulped white like a ghost and pasted out.


	12. Hurting Grima Where It Hurts

**a/m: well guys I'm back finally once again with another chaper of Fire Emblem: Dark Fute. So yeahenjoy.**

* * *

 **KOLFA POV**

"...so that's how you got here!" Chrom finished.

Now that everyone was here we made sure that my kid and my future self were settled in. We talked about anything else worth talking about and soon we got to my favorite subject; how to defeat Grima once and for all!

Then things were pretty quiet around the base. Chrom w!as still having a hard time understanding all of this technology stuff so I got Mizu on the job of getting him up to speed.

"But how will we do any damage to their troops if our arrows are so small?" he asked holding up a 50.0 calibur bullet.

"Hahahaha, those aren't arrows! They're BULLETS!" Baxxter was clenching his sides laughting when he said that.

"I see… Hm…"

So yeah it was a few hours of that but Mizzu did a good job walking him through it and he picked up on it really fast. I even taught him how to dab and do some Fortnite dances!

While we were doing that, my future self and Kolfax Jr. went out to get some new cloths. It was tough actually because the sizes are going to be different than in the future and also my future self's credit card hadn't been activated yet. Jac spotted him some cybercredits to his favorite place.

Kolfax Jr now was in a sleeveless red shirt and white jeans with a back jacket to top it off. My future self didn't really like the outfit but being a young person too, I could get behind it. I'm going to need to try to have better tastes, in my future, instead of this old man's bad taste. I guess it's not THAT bad: he was wearing a more conservertive outfit of a hawaiian buttoned down hawaiian shirt with no sleeves and a collar and jeans with a belt and his shirt is tucked in and when I looked at his outfit questioningly, he just shrugged.

Now it was time to talk about defeating Grima and form a plan.

"Look, the reason we couldn't stop Grima is because the become even stronger in the future. We attacked far too late after they had bullstered their forcues with their secret technology."

"What secret technology? I haven't heard about this." said Jac.

Kolfax Jr. nodded and projected a 3D holo-image from his wrist beacon. It showed a 3d map on an underground facility below Gamma Copr.

"Grima is developing complex nanomachines that are used to make feromones that they spray into the air and soup up their super soldiers while also dumbing down the populace. By the time we knew, it was too late and no one was on our side."

"What!? Grima is doing illegal experiments like that?" I was shaking with anger.

"Of course… Who'se going to stop them?" Baxxter had a grim look on his face when he heard Kolfax Sr say that. "Haven't you ever wondered why the rain is green? It's the chemtrails they put out of their facilities…" He aimed at the horizon.

"So…...you have the coordintates?" I asked.

"I have one better…" with a smirk, "I know exactly where it is."

* * *

We called in another Vertibird and Mizu glared at us.

"How about we not blow this one up, K?"

We all sheepishly shrugged. OOPS.

"So...one of us needs to stay back and handle the comms," said Old Kolfax. "And I volunteer. Y'all are young, and besides, I got my bad knee and it's acting up again." He pointed to his left knee and Kolfax Jr. nodded.

"Dang...whish you could've come along dad" said Kolfax Jr.

"Haha yeah me too."

And so, he sat down at the central command station and opened up multiple monitors. We all nodded and jumped in the vertibird to take off.

* * *

 **Old Kolfax's POV.**

The dropship took off and I waved as it flew away. As soon as they were out of eyeshot I stopped limping and walked over to the lounge chair. I made sure my headset was off and then I changed the main monitor over to the lazerball game. The Ylisse Griffins were winning and they passed the ball while their defenders were knocking out the opponents left and right. I forgot how intesnse sports were back now but we scored again and the whole stadium erupted.

"Hmm… how does this match go? Oh wait, now I remember!"

I looked around the room. Hmm… with some changes, this could make for a great-man cave. Me, my son, and my past self could watch the game together then.

"KRRRRRRRRSH, Kolfax senior, what's the air traffic like?" asked Mizu over the comms.

"Ahh uh ahh i said I turned up the other monitor which was switching between cameras. Ahh delta delta alpha roger your clear for arrival".

* * *

 **BACK TO KOLFAX POV (a/n i know thats alot of kolfax's but thats what u get with time travel if you know what i mean, if you're confused pm me and i help u understnand)**

Of course, that's not what we're were hearing over the unencrypted public comms channels…

"KRRRRRRRRSH you are enterizing unauthorized Grima Corproration airspace" said a robot.

"Uhh…uhh..." said Baxxter who was flying with the stickshifts. "Manual override?"

"Error. Error. Eroor. Authorization failed."

"Good going, bozo. Now what?" said Kolfax Jr.

"Hey man." Baxxter, "it's worked before!"

Suddenly around the property giant turretls started shooting at us.

"OH SH*****T GUYS HOLD ON" yelled Baxxter. He started to do a barrel roll but then we got hit by an giant energy laser and went down AND Up in flamrs! (A?N u ever thought about that? u can go down in flams and up in flames too... makes u think).

"AAAAAHHHHHHH," we were. I went light headed and then we hit and i passed out…"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kolfax...Koflax...hey, wake up…"

Uuurrrnnngggghhhhh. I felt something warm and wet on my face and I opened my eyes. It was Barchetta's tongue.

"Were are we…"

"Sorry Kolfy, there wasn't much I could do" said Baxxter. "I had to crash us into the sewers."

"Urgh… and what's that smell?"

Kolfax Jr. was checking his equipment to make sure that it still worked. Mizu was looking off into the dark, lonely sewer tunnel. She had a concerned face, as if she was looking at something, or somewhere. Somewhere off in the distance there were strange noises. She pulled out a book and it hovered over her right hand as she primed a fireball in her left.

"Whoa, what's this?" asked Baxxter. He grabbed her book and immeditely the fireball went away.

"Hey!" she said. Baxxter tossed me the book and I looked at it. It was bright pink and had colorful pictures of puppies and unicorns and rainbows on the cover. I opened it and looked at the pages within. I think it was Mizu's journal or something. In between long stretches of her diary entries, she had notes and magical incantetions scribbled quick;y and fast. A lot of her diary mentioned me and the others, but I tried not to read too much.

"Soa, Kolfax, what's in there?" asked Baxxter. He leaned over to see inside and I snapped the book shut.

"Baxxter, what are you doing? This is her private jornal!" I said giving it back. She blushed agrily.

"It's more then that, it's my spellbook!" Mizu said.

Jac blinked a few times.

"Your what?"

"My speelbook. Since I got these magic powers, I've been keeping track of it in this book. This tells me what I need to do to make spells."

"okay." I said.

Sudenly our comms came back to life.

"KRRRRRSHSHRRRRRRSHSHSHRRRRRRRSH hey boys - and girl! - I just got your segnal back. You all doing alright?"

We could hear some sports noises goig on in the background.

"Umm… Mister Kolfax senior sir, do you hav the TV on?" she asked.

"Oh...uh...must me crossed contamination of our frequencies… uh… yeh..." he splurted.

Baxxter and Barchetta looked at each other and we shrugged.

"Okay time to get a move on" said Kolfax Jr. He started walking down the dark tunnel. I watched my future son go and I nodded. He is all business, just like me. Just...like..his dad...who is me…

It was dark and cramped in the sewers and it felt like we walked for miles. There were giant three-eyed rats we had to fight, and it almost felt like we were encoutering them randomly. But finally, we got to one part of the sewers and in order to get out we had to fight the Rat King. We did and defeated him and Kolfax Jr. stopped in his tracks, his feet one foot in front of the other...

"This is it… where here." he said.

"What? Where? I don't see any door," Chrom answered.

"You really should know better, dad. We're not going in… we're going up."

He projected the map again and it zoomed in and highlighted with a big sphere where we were. Right under the bathroom of the research lap. We primed the explosives on the ceiling and stood back.

"Hold onto your butts!" Baxxter said winking at me.

Jac pushed the button and the explosion was loud as HECK! And when we climbed up and through we saw we had blown apart a toilet and there was a dude unconcise on the floor in front of the blowed up toilet. His pants were down and his butt was in the air.

"GROSS!" we all said. I pushed his pants up while Baxxter escorted Mizu out of the mens room.

Our comms started again.

"KRRRRRRSHHSHSHSHRRRRRRSHSHSHSHSHRRRRRRHSHRRRRRRRRSHSHSHRRRRRRRSHSRRRRR Okay you only have 30 seconds tilll the guards get there, beter get ready!" said Old Kolfax checking the secruity cameras.

We kept our guards up, but we walked through the corridors, looking at the experiments Grima was making. There were cages with mutated animals on the sides, giant wolves with multiple heads, a lizard dripping with poison, a squid, and a kinshi that could breath fire.

"Jeezer creezer, what is this stuff?" Kolfax Jr said. I guess he didn't see everything the first time through. He looked at his map again and the hallway we were in was not on his map. "I guess my map is a little out of date. Only… the wrong date. It hasn't been built yet."

Just then, a bullet whizzed through the hologram and caught our attentions. Guards were pilled in at the end of the hall.

""All right." I said and we just open fired. I kicked a desk and as I drew my lazer falchion and so did Kolfax Jr. and Chrom (well i mean he wasn't lasered he was just at a normal sword - we gotta do something about that), Baxxter raced past us on Barchetta with two electric knifes. Jac raised his heavy machine gun and Mizu opened her spellbook to shoot fireballs at people. We sliced and diced the bullets out of the air. My future son and I were cometing to get the kill, which, was nice, finnaly someone who can challenge me. I stabbed him holding him in place and then Kolfax Jr. sliced the guy's head clean off.

"That's ONE for me!" he said.

"Only beacuase I let you…" I muttered pissed.

The battle went along, more guards showing up and everyone else fighting back. Mizu was launching some lightning bolts that instantly incinerated the person it hit. Baxter threw some explosive caltrpos it blinded and mained the peoplJac made sure no one got close to us with his heavy machine gun. Kolfax Jr. and I were counting our kills allowed and competing to see who had the most.

It went back and fuorth the entire time. Mizu shot a powerful bean of light. But at some point, some unlucky fool managed to shoot at me and it grazed my shoulder. I gasped with regret and fear, but not as much as I heard my son gasp with shock and regret. He looked at his arm, and we all saw as he temporarily became a little transparent.

"Oh no… what was that?" I asked myself. "Wait...If I die here...and now...then my son will stop existing…"

I felt a hand reach out.

"Then don't die… dad…"

I got back on my feet and then Kolfax Jr. swung his lazer falchion and decapated a dude. "Twenty one," he called out.

Baxxter's face lit up.

"Haha… TWENTY ONE!?" he half-screamed.

Everyone stopped to boo him really hard. He looked really sad that no one liked his joke.

The waves of guards passed and we had a moment to continue. As we walked further into the compound, we saw more disgusting experiments and technology Grima Corp was working on. In one room, we saw an assemably line of androids that all sort of looked like me: blue hair and a face kind of like mine.

I stopped and stared at them.

"Whoa...are they…"

I walked up to the androids cawtiously. They stood still, head down and eyes void of energy. I reached out, pausing, worrying that they would react; but nothing happened.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Replicants," said Kolfax Jr. "Mass-produced robots for Grima's forces. Built to look just like a human. In the future, they begin to replace their politicol enemies with these synthetics, and from the outside… no can tell the difference."

"Jesus... " I muttered. I brought my face right up to one of them… and all I saw was me. The droid looks uncannily like me, with his blue hair and general apparence. When there out on the street, do they know that they aren't real? Can they tell? How would they? Thinking about this got me thinking about this too: how do I know that I'm an human either? I felt my cheek, and the bone (?) underneath it. How would I know if this was real skin? If there was real bone underneath? What if this synthetic human didn't just look like me… but was me? What if I am not...the original and/or the real...Kolfax!

We continued on, checking the map and helpful door signs to get to the terminal. Soon we busted into an quarantined area that was locked off behind many doors. In there, we saw why it was quarantined, the scientists had mutated into giant super mutants scientists. They had BIG strength and grappled with us when we tried to kill them. One of them through Jac threw a bench but he got up and kept fighting. Chrom used Gale Force to let him chain the kills together, slitting throats left or right to make sure he got critical hits and laughing all the way. I heard Kolfax Jr. start getting ahead in the kill counts, that got me agry with rage! I saw red, and then i kept seeing red and I flew into a killing spree to catch up. However, one of the guards managed to shoot me in the knee and I fell to the floor in pain.

* * *

*******OLD KOLFAX POV******

"AAAAHHHH!" I cried. You know, I was goofing about my knee earlier so I could watch the game but sudenly, my knee started hurting for real! My past self had to go and do that, did he? Well… it's gonna catch up to him in his 30s, I'll tell you this much.

 **********KOLFAX POV***********

I was in a bad spot...enemies on my left, and guns on my right… I though this was the end when -

"Kolfax, I got ya!" Mizu cried. She summonded a giant icycle storm that froze the entire fleet of guards and shattered them to pieces. I opened my eyes and she stood there like an angel - my garden angel. She smiled with her soft eyes and held her hand out to lift me up.

It was at this moment that I knew I wanted to have sex with her.

"The terminal's just through those doors!" said Kolfax Jr. Chrom made sure I was good to walk and fight. Inside the big room there was a big computer in the middle of the big room. As soon as I saw it, Baxxter was already sitting there. He was fast;

"Okay computer, delete all your data."

The mainframe flicked to life and elumiated the room with light.

"[BACKING UP DATA OFFSITE - STARTING AT 0 PERCENT]"

"What no thats not what I meant!" I said.

"If Grima realizes we're here, they'll activate the code now and begin the first strike." said Kolfax Jr. "We can't let that happejn."

"Jac was about to raise his gun and blow the system away when Baxxter stopped him.

:WAIT WAIT WAIT!" he said. "Manual override!"

The computer bleeped a couple times.

"[BACKUP RESIGNED - MANUEL OVERRIDE ACCEPTED. DATA DELETION Y/N?]" iT said in response.

"Yes! Yes yes yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyes! I told you guys it worked sometimes!" He shouting at us. Kolfax Jr and Barchetta looked at each other and shrugged. As soon as the computer was done wiping all data, the screen went read and the alarms came on.

"[MAINFRAME OFFLINE. FACILITY DESTRUCTION IMINENT. PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING, AND HAVE A NICE DAY.]" The computer said in what I thought sounded a little smug.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**uuuuuck." Chorm said.

"Alright, buddy, what's the plan?" asked Jac.

"There's an underground hanger nearby with Grima police vehicles." did Kolfax Jr. We can steal a vehical and drive it back to base."

We booked it like a liberian but of course there were more guards on the way. These guys were wearing full-bodied suits and gas masks, and we soon wondered why as the doors on both ends sealed shut and gas poured in to the room.

"Everyone cover your mouthes" siad Koflax Jr. "It's Nitrogen monoxide - toxic gas. One breath and it'll put you to sleep that you'll never wake up from and burn your lungs apart."

The rest of my group covered their mouths, I saw the guards, that were blocking the exits, that's when I had a plan.

"EVERYONE TAKE THEIR HELMETS!" I yelled. I rushed forward and stabbed one of them through, shouting "Forty five!" I then pulled the guy's helmet off and when the gas touched his skin he screamed as his skin and face melted off leaving nothing but his skeleton behind.

"Better idea," Jac shouted and shot at the main tank of nitrogen monoxide. It exploded, dispersing the gas out of the place and bringing the walls and ceiling down on the bad guys - and ME! But I dodged out of the way so it was fine.

We only had one more door to get through but it was bolted down tighter than the most maximum security security prison. And o n top of that, it needed THREE-factor athentication. It would take us hours to crack the codes and get thrugh. We looked done for. THis turkey looked cooked. But then.

"Wait here," said Mizu and she ran into a room labeled "CHEMICAL LAB". She can back with armfuls of test tubes and beakers.

"Uh...Mizu...what are you doing?" I asked.

She put on her safety goggles and started pouring things together.

"Okay so I'm going to combine an strong acid and a isotoropic bass together to make an explosive formula that will blow down the door, of course I only want the reaction to go one-way so we'll need a chemical diode that will supercharge the capacitance of the doors, but not blow back on us. That's why I need to add…" She added just a drop from one beaker then cucked it over her shoulder and continued, "just enough catalyst to make sure the exothermic ions don't reach osmosis and tear us apart too. And with a little luck…" She dropped the other beakers, leaving shards of glass at her feet and a glowing test tube in her hand.

She then threw the test tube at the door but before it hit she cast a small fireball which ignited the compoundblasting the superheated concentration through the door and evaporating the metal. She looked back at the rest of the group with a satified smirk. "You boys should pay attention in school. Ya might learn something." (a/n; ;D) We all had our jaws on the floor, but we scooped em up and headed to the VTOL.

As Baxxter turned it on and started flying away from the burning down reasearch station.

* * *

In the VTOL,

"So…" I said. "I got fifty three killls. What about you?"

Chrom and Barchetta looked at each other and shrugged.

Kolfax Jr paused, then said "...fifty four."

"Dammit!" I was about to shout but then Mizu said,

"Fifty four? I got a hundred and ten!" She smiled cheerfully. Me and my son both faceplanted.

 **END OF CHATPER**


End file.
